Separation Anxiety
by 13-Kuro-Kage
Summary: Class of the Titans! [pairings inside] We all know that they're a tight knit group right? Well what happens when there's a new guy at school and both Theresa and Atlanta fall for him before Jay and Archie can express their feelings? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Weeee! well I'm back! Okay, I'm really bored and am mildly desperate for some CoTT fanfiction involving A/A (heh, it looks like I'm writing in some secret code). So I finally found some time to write one myself. I'm still debating if I should write one not involving A/A but rather Archie/OC. I might anyways... just an idea...

This story might start out abit slowly, but itll get better. I swear on Archies life! (Archie: Hey! :(... the only good thing is that means whatever she says is true...)

Disclaimer: I don't own any cannon characters, meaning characters that are original to the story and are owned by the creators of the show. There, happy? I said it! Now go away! glares all teary eyed at lawyers GO AWAY! I have no money anyways...

Pairings: Archie/Atlanta, Herry/No one (heh, sorry big guy), Jason/Theresa, Odie/no one (hes cool, but I cant really see him in a serious relationship) and Neil/himself (we all know that no girl can come between him and himself)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An April morning, the sky was a cloudy grey and the air was damp. The sounds of a lively chattering could be heard coming from outside. All of them seemed to be enjoying this break from the chilly winter days. Odie and Neil both stood, or one sat the other stood, underneath the shelter of the building's roof. Odie sat with his back against the brick wall, fingers typing quickly and eyes darting swiftly across the screen. Whatever he was doing on his lap top obviously had his attention. Whereas Neil stood there just to avoid getting any mud or dirt on his new shoes. Zeus forbid he looked anything but perfect. Normally, only a very preppy girl would be worried about getting a bit of mud on their shoes, but this was Neil, and hes different from other guys.

Theresa and Atlanta were both chatting, gossiping about the latest rumours that went through the school halls daily. Both of them had, now dried, mud on their lower pants and back, evidence that they had been playing sports together. They were seemingly oblivious as the two other guys, Jay and Archie, started behaving like macho men trying to impress them. Or at the very least talk to them. Herry was also involved in the conversation, and was flexing his muscles, which neither of the other two ever could hope gain.

"Well did you see how _I_ tackled that thing head on?" Archie said to Jay and Herry.

Jay merely responded by rolling his eyes and having a half joking smile half smirk plastered on his face. "You almost got killed, and would have if I hadn't been there."

"Ya, well I've saved you both plenty of times" Herry added.

"And I've probably saved you just as many times" the descendant of Achilles replied.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes, when it started to rain. A normal spring drizzle began, then started to rain a bit harder.

"Atlanta, you should go in before you get sick. Then we'd have to wait for you to get better, and itd be too much of a hassle" Archie babbled out some excuse for his first statement. He wanted to tell her that he liked her, but just not now. The time wasn't right, he _would_ tell her later... when he was feeling braver.

Neil was already inside, saying something about the humidity messing up his hair.

"Awww, is Neil afraid of getting his hair wait?"

"Of course he is, then hed have to go and fix it all nice and pretty again" the team teased.

"Well duh, I dont want to look like I don't have hygiene" replied Neil, looking at himself in his flippy mirror.

"That would be a tragedy" Theresa stated, walking inside as Jay held the door open for the two girls.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Archie asked Atlanta, trying to make it sound like he didn't care. She shrugged, she in turn also trying to look as though she didn't care. The rest all exchanged knowing glances. Even if they never said it out loud, it was obvious that he was head over heels (A/N: hehe, irony) for her, and she liked him. Though why he never just came out with it and asked her out was a mystery to them.

"I'm going to my room, later guys" Odie said before walking off, ready to go and defeat the virtual monsters on his Diablo game. Virtual monsters were easier to beat then real ones, and it was good to have a break from saving the world once in a while.

Herry said something about working out with his many times great grandfather and Neil said that the humidity outside had caused his hair to curl, so he needed to fix it. This left Jay and Theresa alone. They stood in awkward silence, neither jumping at the option of saying something first.

"Errr, I heard there was a pretty good movie on tonight, should have started by now. You want to watch it?" Jay asked, hand behind his head and refusing to make eye contact.

"Okay, that sounds cool" Theresa answered with a blush creeping on to her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats it for chapter one. Personally I think I could have written it better, but I was thinking more about what was going to happen rather than how its going to begin. Constructive critisism is always welcomed, also tell me what you think about the aforementioned idea of mine.

And we all know that Atlanta knows that Archie likes her, but doesnt say anything. Its kinda obvious in the show, and no one's _that_ oblivious... right?

Last note: dont you think we need a catagory for CoTT? I mean, a few people are writing ffs for it now...


	2. Chapter 2

-insert dramatic drumroll- I'm back with another chapter of **Separation Anxiety**! Yay! This is the part where you all cheer TT;; -crickets chirp- awww...

Archie: She's had a bit too much coffee this morning...  
Odie: uh huh, -backs away with Archie-

-glares- Anyways,

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from the series, only any that I might make up. Blah blah blah...

And some of the characters might be a bit OOC, sorry people, but I had to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the hallway that leads to Atlanta's dorm room_

The two were walking down the hallway, footsteps echoing off the narrow walls. Both looking anywhere except at each other, pretending that such little things as a mark on the white painted wall was interesting. Sounds of excited chattering or televisions blaring loudly could be heard coming from the other dorms.

"So, why did you volunteer to walk me here?" asked Atlanta as they reached her door, she asked only to see his reaction. It was satisfying when the normally cool and composed Archie became uncomfortable, he looked almost cute.

"Oh well... errr, you know-" he answered, forcing himself to not turn red.

His expression was so comical that Atlanta could barely keep from laughing. However, she managed to keep it at a little smile while Archie came up with some sort of excuse.

"Heh, see ya" she said, cutting across him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing romantic, just a friendly one. Archie stood dumfounded, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh right, later" he said as she walked into her room and left Archie looking a bit red. He quickly turned away to go to his own room, thinking all the while _Yes! score! _or something along those lines.

_The next day with the girls_

"Oh my god, he walked you to your room?" Theresa asked, wanting to hear what had happened between the two after they had left together.

"Ya, I know" Atlanta replied.

"I told you, he likes you!"

"What? No way!"

"Why else would he have walked you to your room?"

"I dunno..."

"So? What else happened?" Theseus' descendant pressed.

"I... umm-"

_With the guys, Jay, Archie, Odie, Herry and Neil_

"Ha! She kissed you?" Herry questioned.

"Well she _does_ like him" Odie stated to the group as a whole as opposed to one individual.

They all spoke while Jay and Herry tossed around a football to each other, Odie had his lap top with him but miraculously wasn't typing away madly.

"You should ask her out already" Jay said as he caught the pass. He had been bugging Archie to ask Atlanta out ever since they had seen him talking to his mirror, something that normally only Neil and his mentor did.

"What about you and Theresa?" Archie said trying to avoid answering. Truth was, he wasn't sure how to ask her, or if she even liked him. The others had offered to ask for him, but he had declined. Afterall, that would be a major blow to his ego. "You guys were alone, together, watching movies"

"Nothing happened between us, if you must know all we did was watch a movie" Jay replied, tossing the ball back to Herry.

"Riiight" was all the teenager who was receiving said, then tossed it back.

"What? It's true!" Jay defended himself not paying attention to the football as it flew through the air. Too preoccupied with the conversation and the smirks that were all over the other guys faces, the ball hit him square in the chest, and with the force that Herry normally threw with, knocked him over.

"You guys, we'd better get to class before we're late... again" Odie said suddenly, tucking his portable computer under his arm.

"Yeah, I don't want to get another detention" Neil said, already half way gone. The rest all followed him to where they would meet up with Atlanta and Theresa then head to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for chapter 2! I know it was still a bit slow, but it's getting a lot better in the next chapter. We get to meet "tall, dark and handsome", you know, the guy who all the girls want to go out with. But is he really who he says he is? Find out next time! See ya!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner: -sigh- only 1 review? Ah well, better then none I suppose.

Dear HugThePineapple,

Thanks for the review! I love A/A also, but most people seem to insist upon writing J/T all the time whilst having A/A as a side pairing. I most certainly will keep all my loyal fans posted. Well... fan posted... Also I love your story!

Ha! my reply looks all proffesional! I sooo rule!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! Another chapter this morning! I'm on a roll! But it'll be a short one...

Disclaimer: I don't own any cannon characters, blah blah blah, don't sue blah blah blah...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a math classroom where Archie, Atlanta, Jay and Odie sit_

Three familiar students were siting down scattered in a classroom among a group of their peers, all of whom were learning about the most boring subject in the world. Math. Most of them all payed attention to the teacher, sittinh up in their chairs and listening attentively as she showed them the proper formulae for complicated equations. However a ceratin purple haired teen looked lost in thought, so lost in fact, that one could be sure he wasn't think of math.

_How will I ask her? I could just be straightforward, plain and simple. But would she say yes if I asked her like that? Maybe I should get her something? But what does she like? Awww man... _Archie thought to himself. Jay looked over at him momentarily, then glanced at Atlanta, who was copying down notes. He was going to have to resolve this problem and he knew just who to ask. And who knew, he might also fix his own girl related problems.

"Just a moment class. We have a new student joining us, his name is Harris. Harris, please come in and introduce yourself" the teacher said in her normally monotonous voice.

With that a guy walked in wearing loose jeans, mildly worn running shows and a black t-shirt with a high collar. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and green/grey eyes surveyed the class. Atlanta looked up from her work, _Oh man... hes hot_ she thought suddenly.

"Hey. I'm Harris"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry people it was such a short chapter, I wanted to get this bit in before this afternoon. I'll most likely update tomorow, see y'all then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner: Once more only 1 review... --;;

Hey again! Ya I know, Im doing pretty well with the updating part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now done! Woot! Woot! And CoTT episodes countdown is now 2hrs 30mins! Bonus! Anyways if you need the disclaimer, go see the other chapters. And on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After Classes during lunch_

Atlanta and Theresa sat down, talking secretly among each other. Both had excited looks plastered all over their faces.

"Have you seen that new guy Harris? He's so cool" Theresa said, recalling having seen him in the halls. She could picture his face without him even being there, sure it had only been a glance when they'd passed in the halls, she still couldn't help but stop and look at him before he was lost in the crowd. Rarely did she like a guy just by seeing him, but with Harris? She just couldn't help but stare!

Atlanta took on a daydreaming look. "Ya, I know, he was in my math class"

"No way really? Your lucky. I wonder if he's in any of my classes, I hope he is"

Jay and the others, excluding Herry who was getting extra help for a subject, walked towards the table where the two girls were. When they didn't look up or say anything, a puzzled look crossed the newcomers faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jay greeted taking a seat next to Theresa. The two looked up hurriedly, muttered a hello, then acted as though none of the guys were there. Looking slightly offended, Jay and Archie tried to start a conversation. But it was all for nothing as they were never given a glance. Neil, catching a brief portion of what they were sating, finally had to put his input on the subject.

"Oh, him? I dunno why the girls all love him. I mean, I'm way better looking." he stated.

Both Theresa and Atlanta gave him incredulous looks while Archie just stood, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous. Two sets of eyes rolled, and the topic continued. The thudding of footsteps could be heard amid the noise, each one sounding closer. Nobody turned until a voice accompanied them.

"Hey, your that girl from math class earlier right?" came the voice, which immediately caused all their heads to turn. Standing there was Harris. "I'm Harris. I just moved here" he said, looking at Theresa, who went a soft shade of pink at being addressed by him.

"Oh, I'm Theresa" she answered quickly.

Turning to Atlanta he grinned, "And youre Atlanta, right?" he queried. She nodded. The three seemed oblivious to the looks, ranging from death glares to puzzled expresions, that he was receiving from the guys. "Do you two want to go catch a movie after school?"

The two girls looked surprised that _he_ would ask _them_ if they wanted to go to the movies, but nodded excitedly.

"That sounds great!" Theresa answered excitedly while Atlanta looked enthusiastic. He put his hands in his pockets and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Theresa and Atlanta stood up and went over to him.

"You want us to show you around the school?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's cool. I really need to know where my English class is anyways" He answered, laughing in an off hand way.

"Okay, come on" The red-head said, grabbing hold of one arm. Without even a "bye", "ciao" or "see ya", the three wre walking away, leaving a completely astonished group of boys behind. More footsteps could be heard approaching.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" said Herry as he stopped near them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmm... this is really not up there with my normal English work, but oh well. It's still a pretty good story. Let me know what you think! Chapter 5 will be up soon! By the way, any spelling mistakes can be directed to my lawyers, cuz I dont have spellcheck on this... But really? Theyd only be little typing too fast and not paying attention mistakes. Cuz wo Speels lyke thise? im vurry gud at speeling in eenglush!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner: yay! more reviews! -feels special-

To: Kiarka-Hellspawn-Hellia

O wow! I have a friend, my first friend! Heh, ya, I love A/A also! Thanks for the review! D

To: Demenior

Archie's mine! -tackles him- (Archie: owwww -.-;;) hehehe, I'm weird, I know... I'll keep updating as often as I can!

To: HugThePineapple

-put really cool announcement music here- Chapter 4 is done! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! -everyone else: help! she's back!- T.T anyways... Here's Chapter 5! Wow I'm doing really good, normally I only write one chapter then get bored and stop. I promise I'll finish this one though!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the two of them just ditched you guys for someone they hardly know?" Herry asked after school that day as they walked towards the dorms.

The guys just nodded, not saying anything. Some of them just had nothing much to say as they had been there and seen the whole things. Archie was still in an annoyed and tocked of mood that some guy who none of them knew, had walked off with Atlanta. Jay was dealing with similar thoughts. Odie however was in thought about the same thing, something wasn't right here. Though he wasn't as close to the two girls as Jay and Archie, he still knew that they wouldn't go with some guy.

"There's something fishy about him though..." Odie said out loud, though he was more or less talking to himself.

"Tell me about it. I mean, did you see the way Atlanta was looking at him?" Archie burst out, become less and less annoyed and more irritated.

"Ooooh, someone's jealous!" Neil said mockingly, causing Archie to glare. He really wasn't in a good mood.

Jay just nodded in agreement, arms folded across his chest. They were going to get to the bottom of this, only questions were how and when. They couldn't exactly go up and ask him, or ask the girls to spy on him. One of them would have to try and become his friend and get the information that way. But who? His eyes shifted to Archie, who was trying to defend himself from the others as they bothered him.

"Archie's jealous" Neil said.

"I am not!" Achilles' many times great grandson argued back.

"So what's that blush on your face?" Odie challenged.

"Haha! Archie's blushing!" yelled Herry.

Jay just stayed silent momentarily before breaking it up.

"I agree with Odie... there is something fishy going on here. And we're going to find out what"

"Well duh there is, I mean, have you seen what that guy wears? But all the girls go crazy over him. What about me? I'm availble!" Neil said indignantly.

Oddly enough, they all chose to ignore him.

"How are we going to do that?" Archie asked, his interest was caught. Anything that helped him get back at that creep for stealing Atlanta...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! Bet'cha all want to know what he's planning! Well find out tomorow! Or maybe later tonight, who knows?

Want to hear a freaky coincidence? Right after me and my mum finished riding our horses, I went in to check the time to see if it was time for CoTT. As I'm walking towards the house I think _wouldn't it be cool if it was the episode that has Pandora's box? I really want to see that episode cuz Archie saves the day... _ I walk in, and what episode is it? Just starting right as I step inside? Little Box of Horrors! -sigh- such a great episode... since then I've watched it again and I'm watching it two more times tonight D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner:

To: HugThePineapple (who is my most loyal fan! Go you!)

Ya, thanks! I do kinda feel sorry for Archie... Oh well! -hugs Archie-, in a way that might be a good thing! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the story is now complete! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Archie, Jay, Odie, Neil and Herry_

"No, oh no. I am _not _even going to talk to that guy, let alone be friends with him" Archie said loudly after Jay finished explaining his plan. A plan, thought Archie, that was completely ridiculous and cruel. He was to go and try to become friends with Harris in order to spy on him and find out what he was up to. _Why me?_ he mentally complained.

"I actually think it makes sense. You'd also be able to speak with Atlanta, or at least theres a better possibility that you would." Odie agreed with Jay, completely ignoring Archie's expression of disbelief.

They, meaning all the guys, stood in a thoughtful silence. Finally after a few moments they all looked over in Archie's direction. He looked up, plainly noy wanting them to think what he thought they were thinking (a/n: tongue twister!). Sighing in defeat, he shrugged.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll try talking to him at school tomorow." He said, still glaring over at Jay for coming up with the idea.

"Come on, it's the only way one of us can get close to him and find out what's going on. 'Cause I know Theresa wouldn't walk off with just any new guy." Jay argued defensively, for the first time voicing his own concerns about Theresa's reaction.

"Yeah whatever..." Archie replied, walking out of the room. The only reason he'd agreed so easily was because Odie had a point, he might be able to speak with Atlanta for the first time in a few days.

_With Atlanta, Theresa and Harris_

"Damnit, let us go!" Atlanta said heatedly while chained back-to-back with Theresa.

Both of them were sitting on the floor in the middle of a room. The room's very feel was dismal, it was not somewhere they planned on spending hours in, let alone a few more minutes.

"Just wait until the rest of the guys get here and help us out. Then I swear I'll personally see to it that your ass gets kicked!" the other captive agreed.

Harris just stood watching them, his legs crossed and sitting on a chair. The smirk on his face evidence that he was very pleased with himself.

"Oh, I'm hoping they do come and rescue you. It's been a while since I've met with Achilles, it'll be a rather pleasant reunion. Don't you think?" Harris said rather calmly. Suddenly, his voice took on a more vengeful tone. "I've waited thousands of years for the day to come when I would get my revenge!"

"He's not the Achilles you think he is. That Achilles was killed in the battle-" Atlanta began before being cut off by Harris.

"Oh, I know he's not. Though I'm not the one I used to be, or the one he'll remember, though he will soon enough" he answered, voice once more as calm as could be.

"You can't kill him, even Dionysus said that he's as invincible as Achilles was himself" Theresa replied, trying to sound brave and as calm as Harris. (a/n: i realize that Theresa wasn't there when Dionysus said that, but let's just pretend he said it some other time or something)

"Achilles invicible? Then how come he was killed in battle? Even she-" at this point he indicated Atlanta "-admitted that he was killed. No matter how strong a warrior is, he always has _one _weakness that will lead to his downfall"

Both girls exchanged worried glances, if it all went as Harris planned, then Archie and the others would be in **big** trouble...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwuahahaha! Chapter is finished! So just who is Harris and what does he want with my, I mean uhhh, forget I said that, Archie? What'll happen to the gang? Just when will Cronos, for we all know he has something to do with this (well I do cuz I'm writing this), show up? Why am I asking so many questions that you couldn't possibly answer? Find out in Chapter 7!

This is 13-Kuro-Kage, signing off -salutes imaginary people-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner:

To: Demenior

-gasps! then runs and steals Archie back- MINE! lmao! Who told you that was what I was planning! XD I'm serious, it was... it all ties into the plot and why Harris stole Atlanta away... hmmm, I could be nice and tell you why Archie is the perfect candidate (as far as the story goes) to become friends with the new guy, or I could be mean and not tell you forcing you to read the story XP


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, Chapter 7 already? I swear I love writing this story -sniffle- your reviews make it all worth it D thanks people!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie and Herry we're walking around the school halls before classes one morning, both of them looking to see if Harris had arrived yet, So far they had seen neither hide nor hair of him.

"You know, he might not be here yet. For all we know-" Herry started before Archie cut through his setence.

"He's here, I know it..."

"How do you know?"

"I just do" he replied starting to get irritated, both turned a corner and saw a familiar person standing there near his locker.

"See?"

"Ya ya, whatever. Just remember, you're supposed to try and be all buddy buddy with him" Herry joked around.

Archie just rolled his eyes, before stopping suddenly. "Where are the girls?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since they took off with that guy" Herry admitted.

In the midle of their conversation, Harris walked up to the two. Books were tucked under one arm.

"Hi guys, wazup?" he said brightly, apparently not noticing the fact that the other two shut up quickly.

"Oh, hey Harris" Herry replied, nudging Archie in the ribs.

"Ya, hey" he replied, rubbing his side.

"So wat'cha up to?" Harris continued.

"Nothing really, you know the usual" the modern day Achilles answered.

"That's cool... don't I have English with you after first class? After that you want to hang out and play football or something? I'm betting your pretty good players"

"Ya sure, we had nothing better planned during lunch" Herry said for Archie, who stood in silence.

"Awesome" Harris agreed, before pausing when the bell rang. "See you guys" he waved before taking off.

"Ya... awesome..." Archie muttered unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on cheer up! We might be able to find out something" Herry said, punching the others arm.

"Ouch!" rubbing his arm, Archie glared. "Ya, like if he's seen the girls..."

Harris kept walking, a dark look was on his face.

_That big guy might prove to be a small problem, but no matter. Achilles... your still going to pay_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than 5 minutes after I finish the last chapter, I start this one! Yay! Sorry if the chapters are short, but I think that these are the appropriate places to end the chapters cuz it keeps interest if you end with cliffhanger thingys and make people wonder... Oh well, see ya later!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Reply Corner:

I'm too fast to let people reply to the last one -strikes super hero pose then speeds off- Look at me!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm on a roll today! The latest chapter is already done!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside in the field during the break_

Herry stood waiting alone, Archie had to go put his books away and his locker was on the far side of the school while Harris had gone to get the football. It was getting boring and hot standing around alone and he wished they would hurry up.

"Sorry it took so long" Harris called out as he walked on to the field.

Herry turned around to see him.

"Did you get the ball?" Herry asked, completely not noticing the fact he wasn't carrying one.

Harris just smiled, only this wasn't a friendly amiable smile. "I don't think we'll be needing one..."

Herry looked suspiciously at him, "What do you mean...?".

Before he could answer, another voice broke into the conversation.

"I see you've met my new friend. Harris, descendant of Hector" Herry turned to see the hauntingly familiar person.

"Cronos! What are you doing here!" Herry stated rather loudly, preparing to fight if need be.

Cronos merely smirked. "Don't worry you fool, I'm not here for you. All I need to do is to kill one of you nuisances, then the prophecy won't come true. And Harris here is going to help me."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I will never be able to forgive Achilles for what he did to me!" Harris yelled, a triumphant gleam in his eye. "I knew that Atlanta girl would be the perfect bait, little does Achilles know that he played right into my hand where I could crush him like the bug he is!"

"Yes, yes, we know. Just remember to kill him..." Cronos said in exhasperation.

Herry looked only mildly confused "What does Archie have to do with this?"

"Achilles was the one that killed me, then dragged my body behind a chariot three times around my beloved city of Troy. He refused to allow my body to be given a proper burial! To me, this was a great dishonor! And that's why I'm here, thousands of years later, to destroy him!" Harris said as loudly as before.

"That was Achilles, not Archie" Herry said in defense of his friend.

Harris however was beyond reasoning. "It matters not, I will finish his bloodline..."

In the normal great timing, Archie walked out of the school and saw Cronos, Harris and Herry all congragated together.

"Herry! What's going on?" he called out to his friend.

Herry turned in alarm. "Don't come, they're here to kill you. This guy thinks your the original Achilles!"

Archie stopped approaching, "Have you tried telling him I'm not?"

"Yeah, they never seem to believe us though"

"Well who is he really then?"

"You do not remember me Achilles? I am Hector, defender of Troy!" Harris interrupted.

Archie looked puzzled momentarily. "But Troy fell a long time ago!"

"Yes, funny that how family heirlooms seem to bring about quite a change in people" Cronos announced and Harris held up a bright gold ring. (a/n I know I might have gone off the myth when including this ring, but just play along, kk?)

"Where is Atlanta?" Archie questioned, now severely aggitated.

Herry answered this question, "He has them!"

_What? This guy has Atlanta? I'll rescue you, I swear I will_ Archie promised before taking his Hephaestus whip from his pocket and getting into a fightinf stance. Herry acted in a similar fashion, only without taking out a weapon.

"Well Hector, I will leave you to your fun..." Cronos stated.

"Get back here!" Herry shouted, charging after him only to have his way blocked by Harris.

"Your not going anywhere..." his tone was dangerous and by the akward glint in hhis eye it was obvious that he meant business.

_We've got to beat this guy fast... Atlanta's in danger and (_once again_) it's my fault..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 is finito! Yay! And now I must go and ride my sisters pony... oh joy... he's too small, im gonna die... If I survive, the next chapter will be up tonight! I should survive P

anywho, I can't believe I watched the same episode of CoTT 4 times yesterday, oh well, in the ep Archie was the star and got all the glory in defeating the bad guy! Go Archie!

By the way people, if you want to email me about ideas for the next story, Reply Corner

To: Kiarka-Hellspawn-Hellia

I know, I'm on a roll with these chapters! This story will be finished soon! aww, oh well, after that I'll start on another! Yay D Thanks for the compliments!


	9. Chapter 9

Woohoo! 3 chapters in one day! Must be some sort of record!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me where she is!" said Archie as he swung the Hephaestus whip in Harris' direction while Herry swung a punch aimed at his head.

The blonde dodged both with relative ease, right hand going towards his pocket and pulling out a sword with a retractable blade (similar to Jay's). He swung it at Herry, who ducked just in time and only had a few hairs shaved off.

"Now why would I do that?" taunted Harris, "I've grown rather fond of her company... her's and the other girl" The smirk widened as he saw Archie and Herry's severely ticked off expressions.

The three continued to dodge, receive and deliver hits.

"This is taking too long!" Herry said to his comrade.

"I know... at this rate we'll never find out where they are!" Archie panted.

No ordinary human could have the strength, speed and skill that Harris now possessed. He had obviously had them enhanced by Cronos after the deal was struck.

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" Harris said in boredom, the fight really was becoming a bore. He ducked to avoid Herry catching him around the side of the head with his fist. "I already said, I''m not here to kill you, young Hercules. In fact, it was your bow that my brother used to kill Achilles and avenge my death. So I thank you. Now, get out of my way"

"What? No, I'm not going to leave a friend if he needs my help." Herry countered.

Distracted by the talking, Harris managed to swipe a large gash across Herry's chest. Shouting out in surprise and pain, he stumbled back a few paces. Using this moment, Harris lunged towards him and caught the side of Herry's head with the flat of his blade, successfully stunning him. Archie watched, reacting seconds later by lashing out with the whip. The end wrapped around his arm and dug in, lacerating the flesh. Blood seeped from the wound. A triumphant look crossed Archie's face when he saw the extensive damage. If he couldn't hold the sword, then he couldn't fight. He was completely at his mercy.

"Now tell me where you've got them both!" he demanded.

Laughing as though a joke had been told, Harris threw his head up. "You really think I'll tell you? Do you honestly think that you've won this fight? Oh no, you may have defeated me last time, but this time is different. Inow know your weakness, for you see, Cronos told me"

"What are you talking about?" Archie said, on edge.

The sound of rustling leaves caused him to whip around hurriedly, too late did he see the small blade heading towards him. Too late did he realize that it hadn't been a bluff, Harris really did know the secret to the great Achilles' defeat. The dagger flew directly towards his hee and punctured through the armor. Shouting out in pain, Archie fell to the ground. Shooting jolts went up his leg, it was as if it was entirely on fire. He looked up wearily to see the real Harris jump down from the tree and the other Harris walk towards him. The copy pulled the whip from around his arm, which healed instantly then the entire being disapeared.

"Don't worry, you won't die... yet" Harris mocked, lifting the others head up so they could see each other.

Archie's vision blurred and even the pain seemed to die down as the world became dark and he passed out.

_Atlanta, Im sorry... Im so sorry..._ he thought before falling unconcious.

Harris laughed darkly before picking up the unconcious teen none too carefully. Herry groaned as he started to wake up, just in time to see Harris vanish with Archie...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG! chapter 9 is complete! one more and I have 10 chapters! woooo! I love you all! -hugs the CoTT people-

Me: Oh no! Archie! I'm sorry! -beats Harris-

Archie: then why did you write it? TT

Me: cuz I had to in order to help the story move along...  
Harris: ouch . 

So what'll happen in the next chapter? Who knows? (Archie: you do...) Just cuz I'm writing this doesn't mean I know... (everyone else: -whacks foreheads-

And as you can tell, I played a bit with the whole "Achilles heel" idea. I've read in quite a few sources that it was the fact that his heel was more susceptible to infection and that's what killed him, not just the fact that was his only weak point.

By the way people, if you want to email me about ideas for the next story, Reply Corner (oh joy, my 10th review! party! -hands out cake to random people-)

To: Demenior

-gains some form of super flying powers and tackles- Archie is mine -hiss-

hehehe, he's Hector, the guy who Achilles killed then dragged around and refused to allow a proper burial for. I thought it was better than having Paris, who killed Achilles. I dislike Paris for killing him... strongly dislike him -crunches up picture of paris (the guy, not the place)- very strongly dislike him

-grabs Archie and chains their (his and mine) wrists together- HA! all mine!

ps. he's mine XD


	10. Possible delays

To readers of Separation Anxiety,

Updates might be a bit slower than normal but school's starting and I'd be sent to jail if I burned it down. (I almost did... long story). Also my sister is going in for an operation, and seeing as shes only 6, my mum has to stay there so I might have to stay home and look afte the kennel and my horses so I wont have much time. But dont worry, I wont forget about you people!

Here are a few replies to some reviews

To: Frimmy

-rolls eyes- I'm sorry if I sound rude, but ya, I knew all this. Originally though, Achilles refused to allow a burial to be held and dragged his body around Troy 3 times... And really it wasn't Achilles who dressed him up and made him look nice, it was Aphrodite who sided with the people of Troy throughout the fight... So please tell me something I don't know. And I realize I may have modified some of the myth so that it would fit in with the plot of the story, and I'm sorry if it offends you, but if it does, then don't read. Simple, no?

To: Demenior

-gasp!- I don't care! -poors scalding hot water over super glue (which is an effective way of removing it... personal experience)- I'm sorry Archie! -glomps- I really am! -super glues together at the same heel then uses a chain to keep them chained together then cements all that now making it impossible to split them a part- Hahaha! (Archie: Ouch... T.T;; brilliant plan... now what?) errrr... right now we can't move... umm, oh well!

Ya, Paris was such a wuss...

So ya... don't kill me, please? -looks worried-

And remember, any ideas for the next fic? send them to unless you want to write them yourself. And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on the fact that I don't have spell check and am talking to 11 people on msn...


	11. Chapter 10

Might take a while to update, sorry people, but school's starting and I'd be sent to jail if I burned it down. (I almost did...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Archie? Archie? you okay?" was the first sounds that he heard as he started to wake up.

As he tried to move and sit up, a dull pain throbbed in his heel, causing him to wince.

"Atlanta? I think he's coming to..." said the voice once more, oddly enough he thought he'd heard it from somewhere. Suddenly it dawned on him and he once more attempted to rise.

"Theresa?" he said groggy from the snooze, "is that you?"

Theresa nodded, though he couldn't see it, "Yeah, me and Atlanta are here..."

With this said, he forced himself awake and to sit up, ignoring the sudden shot that travelled in his heel.

"Atlanta? Your okay? What's going on?" Archie said in a thoroughly confused voice.

"Ya, we're fine. But we have no idea where we are, Harris knocked us out before he brought us here. Your the one who should be worried though, you don't look too well" Atlanta answered with a concerned edge to her voice and a worried face.

It was true, he thought, looking down at his right foot. Even though the brace was still on, he could tell it had swollen up and the hole in the armor revealed a worrying fact. An infection had set into the wound, causing the swelling and the off colour. Even his face seemed to have gone pale.

"I guess your right" he said weakly, grinning. "But at least tell me what's going on". Archie sank back down so he was once more lying on the floor. Listening to the story, he ignored his injury.

"Well, from what he's told us, apparently he's a descendant of Hector and was given Hector's ring by Cronos. Thie ring allowed Hector to possess Harris and cause him to think that your the original Achilles who killed him in the Trojan war. So then, he kidnapped me and Atlanta to use as bait to try and lure you here so he could kill you, prevent the prophecy some becoming true. Of course Cronos is counting on the others to try and save us so he'll kill them then" Theresa explained hurriedly, Atlanta nodded.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did back there... we both are. I-" Atlanta apologized but Archie stopped her halfway through the sentence.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..."

Atlanta looked over at him, uncertain of why he was apologizing. He hadn't done anything, it had all been about some feud that had occured long ago. It wasn't like Archie to be apologizing for anything.

"Has the infection spread to your brain or something?" Atlanta tried to joke around and lift the dull spirit of the situation.

"No... I just... what I mean to say..." Archie stammered.

Theresa, guessing what he was saying, pretended she had gone deaf. She really wished she wasn't there at that moment, so that the two would be able to speak alone. But the fact was, she and Atlanta were still tied together and Archie didn't look like he could get up anytime soon.

"What?"

"Well... I-" Archie tried to continue. _I have to tell her... chances are I'm going to die, so what do I have to loose?... "_I lo- love you..."

Atlanta almost choked when she heard him confess, she had always known he liked her, but hearing him say it completely caught her off guard. Her face turned red and she smiled despite the situation.

The three sat (or lay) in silence for a few moments before the sounds of a fight could be heard coming from the other side of the door. It seemed the rescue attempt had begun...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Demenior

She'll be okay

Okay, we'll share him... -is now happy while Archie looks kinda scared- (Archie: Help...?)

I'll go check out the site, maybe even post this story there too D

To: Frimmy

Kk, that's cool

To: Dracien

Only two people can have him! -takes her out of his pocket- He is mine!

By the way people, if you want to email me about ideas for the next story, 


	12. Chapter 11

Sqweee! Lookit, chapter 11 is done -points to page- I''m so happy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odie could hear the sounds of a fight drifted into the school from the field, normally it would be dismissed for a common skirmish that occured between the jocks with their over-inflated egos, however he noticed the fact that Herry and Archie were missing. **This **caused him to worry. _Come to think of it, that Harris guy is missing too. I better go tell Jay _he thought before running through the corridors to find him, and maybe Neil if he ran into him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on, if they're in trouble we've got to help." Jay stated when Odie told him the news of the three missing people.

As he said that, he was already taking off with Odie behind him. Neil stood momentarily, torn between the fact that he knew he should help and also the desire to just goof off. Sighing, he finally decided that it wasn't worth the speech he knew he'd get, and tore off down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

They reached outside in a matter of moments, Jay already had Xiphos out and was ready for a fight. Forrunately, there wasn't anything except a semi-concious Herry lying in the field.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Odie asked as he kneeled down next to him.

"He's got the girls. Me and Archie (A/N: yes I realise that it's impoper grammar, but it's Herry who's talking) were fighting him, but I don't know, Cronos made him super strong or something..." Herry said, Odie helping him to sit up. Jay was looking around trying to find where they had gone while Neil was kind of just standing there looking good.

"Who's working with Cronos?" Odie asked.

"Harris..."

"Did Archie have his PMR with him?" Jay asked suddenly, both Herry and Odie answered with a nod of confirmation. "Then maybe we can get a lock on their location like that.

"Good idea" Odie said, taking out his devices and seeing a red blip on the screen. "This way, I don't think we have any time to loose..."

-----------------------------------------------------

The four drove through the streets, Herry of course in the driver's seat as it was his truck. The red dot seemed to draw closer as they approached what appeared to be a abandoned warehouse.

"Stop here" Odie told Herry, taping his shoulder.

"Okay" and he stopped the vehicle quickly, causing it to skid to a halt. Jay had Xiphos ready in his hand in case there would be a fight, something which was very likely.

"Be careful you guys" Jay warned as they cautiously neared the building.

The scene was eerily quiet, not even the rustling of rats or a stray alley cat or two could be heard. Even the wind seemed non existant. Hushing the others up, the group went in through the front door. Nothing happened, there were still no signs of life. Odie took another look and saw the red dot would lead them to just a few doors down. Walking, the pairs of footsteps caused loud echoes to reverbrate throughout the building. Even their breathing seemed like heavy panting. Suddenly another pair of steps, only louder than theirs, was added. Turning around, Neil ducked just in time as a giant swung at him.

"Hey hey! Watch the hair" Neil said loudly.

"Odie, keep looking for the others."

"Whoa! That thing looked like it came out of nowhere!" Odie yelled as he backed away from the fight as instructed by Jay.

Jay charged at the giant with his blade held in both hands, slashing at it's arm. Moving quickly, the monster sustained no injuries, instead starting to go after Herry.

"You want a piece of me? Well come and get it!" he taunted, grabbing it's hand when it swung at him.

"Atlanta, Theresa, Archie? Where are you guys?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newest chapter is up! I''m sorry it's kinda short and it looks like a rush job, but I wanted to get it up ASAP cuz it's been a while since I updated last. Never fear though! the next chapter will soon be up and it will be a lot better than this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Thanks to people who have been reviewing my story! It's you guys who make writing this story with all my wasted time (not that I'd be doing anything better with it anyways.), worth it. I love you all** in a friendly way**! Hehe! I really appreciate all the comments!


	13. Chapter 12

Hahaha! It's the weekend finally! I'm so happy! -has a party- I'm hoping to get another chapter or two up before Monday, I will be complete this story, so be patient. And I also apologize for how much the last chapter sucked, thanks to those who can bear with that and to those who can't, BITE ME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa looked up when she heard Odie's voice coming from behind the wall, accompanied by the din of a fight. His voice was faint though getting louder.

"Odie? Odie! We're in here!" Theresa called out as loud as she could, hoping to be heard.

Atlanta twisted her head around to get a view of the door. "Come on get us out of here!"

Archie coughed harshly, breathing was getting more difficult as time wore on. _Is this how Achilles died? I'm not going to die, I can't die now. I finally got up the nerve to tell Atlanta..._ he thought dizzily. Artemis' descendant looked over when she heard the disturbance. Brows were furrowed in worry and there was an anxious look in her eyes.

"Theresa, he's getting worse. What'll we do?" She asked, voice shaky and slightly panicky. "He isn't going to last much longer..."

The red head nodded, "I know. But what I don't get is how the injury got infected like that so fast..."

Atlanta turned her attention to her wounded friend, Theresa craning her neck to get a better look. Archie really did look a lot worse than he had when he first arrived. His face had gone an almost paper white, breathing was shallow and rapid and a thin sweat was visible on his forehead. His eyes were closed and he was almost too weak to move, they weren't even sure if he was still concious by then.

"Archie?" Atlanta said, tone tentative.

He stirred slightly, "Yeah?" his voice was quiet.

"You okay?"

_I could lie and say I'm fine, I don't want to see her worry. But it would be a pretty pitiful lie, I know I don't look it and I sure as Hades don't feel it. _"I'll be fine" he chose, neither techincally lying nor coming right out and saying how he was feeling.

The doorknob shook, causing the two girls to jump. "Atlanta, Theresa, Archie? You in there?" the voice came.

"We're in here, hurry up! Archie's not doing too well!" Atlanta yelled back.

Odie fumbled with the door try to open it. "Give me a second, it's locked. Don't worry I'll have it open in no time"

They waited as patiently as they could, the sounds of the fight only adding to the tension. Finally after what seemed like hours, though it really was only a few minutes, the door swung open and Odie stood in the doorway.

"You guys alright?" he queried as he rushed to untie them.

As soon as the ropes were off, they stood up and rubbed their wrists where the bonds had dug into their skin.

"We're alright, but he's not" Atlanta answered, kneeling down near Archie.

Odie joined her. "Theresa I think the others might need help." Theresa nodded then left to join the fray, stupid Harris had forgotten to take away her nun-chuks. "Atlanta, you have to help me get him out of here. We have to get him back to Hera, he's not going to last much longer."

As if to prove a point, another round of coughing rang through the air. Archie shook when they picked him up, leaning one arm on either of the others.

"Hey Odie" he mumbled tiredly.

"Don't talk" Atlanta said firmly, cutting across Odie. Archie was too tired to be bothered to argue back, and instead just allowed them to lift him up and stumble along supported between them.

"What's the quickest way out?" she questioned.

"Umm, probably the door that's down the corridor over there to the left." came her answer, as Odie nodded in the direction.

The trio walked off in towards it, only to find a silhouetted figure blocking their path.

"What's the rush?" came to menacing voice of their captor, Harris. He stepped forth, an ugly triumphant smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Archie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO! I can't believe I'm being so mean to Archie -cries-! Don't worry, I won't let you die! Heh, I ended in a cliffy, don't you want to know what happens? Do I actually let Archie die? Stay tuned to find out!

-puts on Batman theme-

Could just be me, but I was reminded of Saw when I was writing this chapter...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To:

Demenior

Hehe, is this soon enough? More to come probably tonight or early tomorow morning.


	14. Chapter 13

Aaaaaaah! Bad me! Bad bad bad me! -smacks self- I haven't updated in so long, I'm sorry. I swear I have really good reasons. But since we're not here to listen to those reasons, I'll just get on with the story... -runs away whilst being chased by an angry mob-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta and Odie stopped suddenly when they saw Harris blocking their path. _We don't have time to waste on this guy... _she thought.

"Harris, Hector... whoever, this is not the Achilles who killed you. Why are you doing this?" Atlanta asked desperately trying to get this mess over with quickly.

The man across from them chuckled coldly. "Of course he's not, that Achilles died years ago. But it matters not..." It was very obvious that he wasn't planning on letting them go without a fight.

He removed a sword from the buckle that he wore, pointing the tip towards the trio. There was an odd maniacle gleam that clouded his otherwise handsome green/grey eyes. _Finally, after all these years! And he's helpless... _Harris thought in triumph and he raised his sword. In a few minutes his plot for revenge would finally reach it's climax. After years of patiently waiting and planning this day. Odie and Atlanta were tense, the first trying to think of a way out of the situation. The latter was trying to reach her bolas without letting Archie fall and trying to avoid Harris' detection. Her hand stopped just short of reaching her weapon. Something seemed different, out of place. The building had once more become quiet, no sounds of battling, cries of pain or instructions being yelled. Instead there was the sound of footsteps that hurried towards them accompanied by the sounds of Theresa's voice.

"Come on, they went this way!"

Herry ran beside Jay with Neil trailing slightly. "There they are! I see them!" the strongest one shouted.

Harris looked towards the others hurriedly, momentarily distracted. _What? Cronos said that Giant would keep them occupied long enough for me to have my revenge and get out of here... Hmmm, guess I'll just have to hurry this up a bit. _A twisted smile distorted his visage and he rushed towards the trio, all intents bent on finishing off the injured Archie. One stroke and all of his years spent brooding in darkness would finally have a purpose. Revenge was his.

In that split second, Atlanta grabbed her bolas and swung them, letting them fly when he was mere feet away. The cord wrapping around his wrist and putting him off balance. His strike went wide and missed Archie, striking her instead and opening a large wound in her arm. Screaming out in pain, her other hand flew towards the injury as blood flowed in a steady stream from it. Drops splattering in all directions.

"Atlanta!" Odie called out, almost dropping his dying friend.

Harris spent a moment untangling himself from the cords, freeing himself in a matter of seconds. The rest of the youths all ran up, Theresa running to Atlanta and trying to calm her. Jay went immediately for the posessed teen who barred their way. Both lashed out with their respective swords, the dull clang of cold steel striking cold steel. The scrapping became the only noise that pierced silence. Neither turned away, both refusing to back down. Finally Jay landed a hit directly to Harris' torso. Crimson liquids spilling out. A look of horrified pain was on the injured one's face, until suddenly the torrent ceased and a smile was put on. Jay looked, understandably, surprised. It seemed that there was more to Harris then there first seemed. The battle went on, Jason's descendant giving ground as his opponent unleashed a wave of furious blows. Determination was etched in his every movement. Both stopped duelling, the young titan breathing harshly.

"Jay! I just thought of it! I think I might know a way you can beat him, if you can remove that ring from his hand then he's powerless." Odie exclaimed without warning.

He nodded to signal he understood._ But how do I do that... I doubt he's going to willingly remove that ring _he thought, brows furrowed in a quizzical fashion. Harris took this chance to strike. This time he meant to finish off this blockade that stood between him and his success. Jay reacted without hesitation, his movement based on instinct rather than thought. The blade stuck upwards and past his enemies blade, past the hilt and cleanly slicing off his hand.(A/N ouch...) With a scream of agony that could have shaken the heavens, Harris collapsed. His hand clutched the stump of where his hand used to be. The floor went red as blood seeped past his fingers. An eerie green glow was surrounding him, before dissapearing without a trace. The injured youth slipped into a state of unconciousness. Jay looked on, horrified with what had just happened. At what _he _had done...

The ring lay gleaming in what little light filtered down from the filthy windows, a crack could be seen in it. That crack grew and grew until the metal shattered into a thousand or more pieces.

"Jay!" Theresa exclaimed, watching him fall to his knees his sword laying beside him.

Atlanta nodded, trying to show she was alright. Theresa looked worried, then rushed over to his side, helping him up. Trying to not let her anxiety overcome her, she decided to take charge. "Herry, Odie, you guys get Archie and Harris into the truck. Neil, make yourself useful and get Jay's sword. Atlanta, are you alright?"

They all complied without hesitation.

"I'm okay, Theresa..." Jay said, his tone slightly off. Theresa gave him a questioning look.

"I'm serious. You go and try to bandage up Harris' wound, we don't want him bleeding to death. And anyways, Archie's the one who's serious. Compared to those two I'm fine" he assured her.

At the mention of Archie, she had to agree. They were loosing him... and fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwuahahaha! Cliffhanger! Is Archie gonna die? What's going to happen to Harris? Your gonna have to stay tuned in order to find out! Thanks to all my loyal readers and see you all next time!

Any spelling mistakes are not entirely my fault cuz I dont have spellcheck and am home sick...


	15. AAAAAGGGHHH!

Sorry peoples! I havent updated in so long! -begs for forgiveness- well, my sisters operation went well, thanks guys. but ive been kicked off the computer for a bit cuz im failing science, doing badly in geography and have ben arguing back. ill have the next chapter up by sunday! i promise! thanks for being so patient with me...


End file.
